Monster Blood
Monster Blood is a thick, green slime with magical properties that appears in several Goosebumps books. Initially, Monster Blood resembles a typical novelty "slime" toy, such as Mars Mud or'' Silly Putty'', and comes in a small metal can. It can glow in the dark and will bounce like a ball when thrown. However, it is also alive, able to move on its own and consume anything it can envelop, including people and animals, to add to its mass. In addition, any living thing that consumes Monster Blood will grow several times their original size. History ''Goosebumps'' (original series) ''Monster Blood Monster Blood makes its debut in this book, where it is found in an old toy store in a dusty metal can opened by Evan Ross and Andy. It's innocuous at first, cool to the touch, glowing, stretchy, and bouncy. It evolves and becomes warm, sticky, and bubbling. Soon after Evan and Andy open the Monster Blood, Evan's dog Trigger eats some and grows very large. The Monster Blood itself grows larger and larger as the story progresses, eating several objects and even a couple people. It's later revealed that the Monster Blood's abilities were caused by a spell cast by a witch named Sarabeth. Monster Blood II In this book, Evan initially has a dream involving his dog Trigger. In the dream, he notices Trigger has eaten Monster Blood. Soon after having this dream, only now in waking life, Cuddles the class hamster, eats some Monster Blood. Evan is then forced to eat some also in order to combat the gorilla-sized hamster. At the end, when the Monster Blood's expiration date kicks in, Andy gives Evan some more from Europe and Cuddles eats some more and the book ends. Monster Blood III In this book, Evan and Andy come up with a plan to get Kermit back with Monster Blood for getting on their nerves. Their plan goes wrong and Evan accidentally swallows some and grows at least two stories high. He then sticks Conan up a tree and plays a game of softball, though this doesn't last long, as he is a highly visible and unusual sight at his new height, attracting public attention. The police and fire department soon come, thinking he is an alien threat. Eventually, Kermit makes a formula at home which causes shrinking, allowing Evan to drink it. Evan wakes up the next day and is the size of a mouse. Monster Blood IV In the last book in the Goosebumps book series, Monster Blood comes in a can, but is blue, and multiplies when exposed to water. The blood is also carnivorous, evil, and has fangs. This blood is actually not a toy at all, but an aquatic military super weapon. The blue Monster Blood also makes a person multiply, when someone eats it. ''Goosebumps HorrorLand ''Monster Blood for Breakfast! In this book, Monster Blood is a "12 Hour Trial Strength" version, and it comes in a plastic egg. A character by the name Matt Daniels, grow about nine feet tall. The Monster Blood follows him to HorrorLand where it sucks up Sheena Deep and a Horror named Byron who saved Matt and Sheena's brother, Billy. ''Goosebumps (TV series) Monster Blood appears in the ''Goosebumps'' TV series, in the episodes Monster Blood and More Monster Blood, where airline food makes it shrink. It will only stop growing when it is put back in its jar. If a person eats it, they had better make sure some of it gets on their clothes; without doing so, their clothes will rip off if they continuing growing. Video games ''Goosebumps: The Game The player encounters the Monster Blood in the tunnels beneath Dead House, then a second time at the entrance to the attic. General Information Behavior Monster Blood has a very enormous appetite and would always swallow anyone or anything that gets in its way. However, the Monster Blood can never last forever as its magic would always wear out on an expiration date and if someone thought of a cure for its effects. But every time one opens the Monster Blood, they are doomed and are in even more trouble if they swallow it. Physical appearance Monster Blood is a slimy green substance that is usually either cold or hot. On the cover of Monster Blood for Breakfast! and the Classic Re-Print of the first Monster Blood, it has a sentient form and face. Variations Asides from the ordinary green variant, there actually are also other variations of slime that are used in a similar fashion: *Purple Peanut Butter, which has the opposite as the original (Shrinks the consumer instead of enlarging him/her), It gets its name from its color and peanut butter-like smell. *Blue Monster Blood, which multiplies whenever it contacts water. Anything that consumes it multiplies and becomes meaner. *"12 hour Trial version", which basically was a "watered down" version of the original effects. *"Vampirism Goo" (AKA Vampire in a Can): A red Monster Blood-like goo that turns whoever consumes it into a vampire. It actually has no legitimate relation to Monster Blood, but it works in a fashion much similar to it. List of appearances Books TV series Video games Trivia * In ''Monster Blood II, it is revealed that Monster Blood has an expiration date, causing the magic to wear off. This is the only known way to defeat the Monster Blood (in the books). * In Monster Blood II, it is revealed that Monster Blood is sold in Europe (Germany). * In the television episode, the Monster Blood seems more bouncy and sensitive to the touch. * In the television episode, the Monster Blood was a substance created by Sarabeth, while in the book it was a normal toy that had a spell put on it. * Monster Blood also appears in the Give Yourself Goosebumps books, Escape from the Carnival of Horrors and Beware of the Purple Peanut Butter. It is also mentioned as a puzzle in One Night in Payne House (the reader needs to know the color of Monster Blood, in order to solve something.) * The blood in ''Monster Blood IV'' is not the regular Monster Blood, but actually an aquatic military super weapon. This blood multiplies when it is exposed to water and more resembles slugs or snails than slime. The blood has eye stalks, and mouths with razor sharp teeth. However, like the original Monster Blood, if you eat it, you will change, as you become mean, can't stop drinking water, and multiply when you eat the blood in Monster Blood IV. * In Monster Blood for Breakfast!, the Monster Blood comes in a plastic egg like Silly Putty. * The green Monster Blood shares many similar qualities with the alien from The Blob and the 1988 remake of the same name. * Monster Blood did not appear in the 2015 film Goosebumps as one of the monsters unleashed by Slappy. However, Monster Blood was only mentioned in the film. *The Monster Blood shouldn't grow after the first book since Sarabeth, the witch who cursed the Monster Blood, dies at the end of the end of the book. This causes the Monster Blood to shrink. This means that the books Monster Blood II, Monster Blood III, and Monster Blood for Breakfast! shouldn't grow or be able to make things giant. Even if Sarabeth curses all the Monster Blood in the world, all the Monster Blood would shrink away. Gallery Artwork Goosebumps-monster-blood.jpg|Monster Blood as depicted on the UK cover of Monster Blood. Monster Blood - artwork.jpg Monster Blood II - artwork.jpg Monster Blood III - artwork.jpg TV series Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 8.15.42 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 8.17.21 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 8.18.29 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 8.18.46 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 8.19.33 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 8.20.31 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 8.23.56 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 8.24.06 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 8.26.52 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 8.28.02 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 8.30.46 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 8.31.51 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 8.32.57 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 8.33.21 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 8.36.33 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 8.37.05 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 8.37.54 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 8.37.59 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 8.38.28 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 8.38.59 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 8.46.11 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 8.46.37 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 8.47.00 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 8.47.40 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 8.48.02 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 8.51.47 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 8.52.34 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 8.53.37 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 8.54.41 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-01 at 3.34.21 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-01 at 3.36.01 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-01 at 3.37.13 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-01 at 3.40.30 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-01 at 3.41.01 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-01 at 3.42.03 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-01 at 3.42.21 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-01 at 3.48.31 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-01 at 3.51.27 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-01 at 3.52.14 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-01 at 3.52.45 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-01 at 3.53.34 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-01 at 3.54.09 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-01 at 3.59.03 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-01 at 4.02.46 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-01 at 4.03.37 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-01 at 4.04.07 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-01 at 4.05.05 pm.png Category:Monsters Category:Villains in Goosebumps HorrorLand (series) Category:Villains Category:Objects Category:Goosebumps HorrorLand Category:Monster Blood Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps (characters) Category:Blobs Category:Substances Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Television series characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Change in Size Category:Original series (characters)